The pretenders
by peaceoutangie
Summary: Three Clark's of the four are involved in an unforgettable crime that they could never forgive themselves for.
1. Pretenders intro

Each of them (Marc,14 Megan,14 and Tony, 13) had done something they could never forget. They don't know how they were each capable of being as bad as their older brother, Lee.

Lee's usually the one to do the wrong things in life, we'll not this time.

Now the three younger siblings Marc, Megan, and Tony Clark are involved in a thriller they never expected. It's not an ordinary thriller, it's a thriller of a lifetime that they could never forget or change forever. Their older brother nor their parents know what they did and how they got the name, only the three know why they received the name "the pretenders". They could never ware their secret out to the world exactly. This all started one day at a party when one of the three decided to do the ultimate thriller on one of the unknown victims, no one even knows that the victim is a victim yet. Than the day went on as the other two started to do what the first person did at that party. They were also good at manipulation and hiding evidence so they aren't suspected of killing someone or a certain someone.

Their last thriller was when they all decided to do a certain thing, that even they didn't expect to do to a innocent life.


	2. Tonys thriller part 1 of 3

This is a story of how I, Tony Clark became a pretender: not exactly the chapter but it'll tell you soon.

Saturday morning at 9:00 am, I was in my room in my closet looking for an outfit to wear for a wild party, in which I was invited to. I picked up a yellow plaid shirt with white pants with a yellow belt and folded it onto my bed. I walk over to my mirror and decide to make sure my perfect raven hair is at it's place then i spray my cologne onto my body to keep me fresh for tonight.

I then leave my room and walk downstairs into the living room where I see lee watching t.v. "Was up T, what's with the hair, he teased. "For a party you weren't invited to" I decide to taunt him purposely to make him feel bad. I go into the kitchen to get a chocolate bar but then I see mom, "Tony Clark I told you not to get a chocolate bar this early in the morning, you need breakfast first""whatever mom, and anyways, wheres the breakfast at anyways" I try to be a smart Alec in which it get me into trouble. "Well excuse me Tony, your eating cereal, you can fix your own bowl" now mom seemed mad and pissed off at me. She leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs. I help myself to a bowl of cereal and some milk. Info into the living room with my cereal and crunch on them as I watch T.V. "Tony you mind eating in the kitchen" lee sighed. "Is this your house, nope I didn't think so either so back off" I tell him off. And lee gives me a weird look like I'm a whole different person.

I finish my last few bites of my cereal and head upstairs to my room to straighten my room and think about how I'm going to leave this house without mom knowing that I'm going to a party. Lee's always gotten away with going to wild house party's, I should try to do what he does, climb out of lee's window and go right on to the party. "Right on Tony" I thought beaming to myself. I had to admit, today was like a time ticking bomb ready for me to explode at the party. Before, I could even go to the party, I had to go to the mall and get myself some Gage's and some boy bracelets to match my yellow outfit for tonight. I needed to impress the ladies at this party.

I take the RTA bus to the mall. I make it to the mall at hot topic store and decided to by a few pairs of some yellow Gage's to wear for my outfit. A store guy with short length brown hair like Marc's came over to where I'm standing and asked "do you need help with anything, they have some really cool gold Gage's, it's only $12.99 for each pair". He was trying to persuade me to get some earrings but all I could say was "no thanks". The store guy turned away without a word, rude. Well anyways, I had found some yellow Gage's with a diamond at the end. I went to the cashier and paid for my Gage's and left the store to the ear piercing place to pierce my ears for my Gage's. I went to a lady with gold with red hair who told me to "sit down and lay back". "This will only hurt a little" the lady says impatiently. As soon as I realized it, I felt a pinch shot go through my ear to make a hole. She goes to the other side of my ear and does the same, the. We were done already, "thanks" I told her. "No prob" she replies.

I leave the piercing section and get me a pair of Jordan's to match my outfit, so I decided to get myself a pair of yellow and white Jordan's and go up to the cashier and pay over $125 for one pair. "Man, that's expensive, I thought to myself wanting to yell at the store keeper guy.

I than leave to get myself some Auntie Ann's pretzels than head home..

I wait for the the RTA bus to come to my stop. I couldn't wait to go home. It's not like Lee didn't know I went. I'm only worried that Marc and Megan, mom and dad will find out where I went. I decide to call Lee to keep watch to see if mom and dad will be downstairs in the living room. It makes 3 rings before lee answers "hello" "hey lee mind if you kind of..you know...make sure that mom and dad aren't in the living room so I could get through the door"I ask him trying to stay calm. "Where are you," I was afraid lee would ask that question, so I had to tell him "I'm by the bud stop trying to wait for the bus to come, I was at the mall getting some stuff for my outfit." I tell him without hesitations. "Alright, but you owe me lil T. Ya here." " yea yea, fine" I said sounding annoyed.

I hang up and the bus finally shows up. I step onto. The entrance and pay for my ticket and go all the way to the back seat and sit. I take out my yellow iPhone and headphones and put it in my ears and listen to Kanye west, stronger. I listen to my music as I think about the party, I could picture myself dancing to that song at the wild party and people looking at me and cheering and some others chanting my name "TONY!TONY!TONY!" The thought just made me grin. As I listen to my music I almost miss my stop and quickly pull the wire to let the guy know I'm getting off. The bus stops at the corner of my street "south dale". I get off and start walking to on my street to my house still listening to Kanye's songs. I finally make it to my house with lee by the door making sure I make it without getting caught, It felt good to have a sibling who was willing to get you away from trouble. "Thanks big bro" I tell lee. "No prob T" he replies. I go right up into my room and think, what a day...


	3. Tonys thriller part 2 of 3

I lay back on my bed letting peace come to me until it's time for me to get dressed. I think of how I was invited to this wild party instead of Lee. Not that I wasn't happy because I was supper thrilled to be invited to a party like that. I couldn't wait to see what it was like to be at a party like this. I could only bet that It won't be lame. I start to wake up and lead to the bathroom. I take off my clothes and put it in the dirty clothes basket and step in the shower and turn only the hot water. I wanted to feel the hotness go down by back and hair, so I allowed the hotness to go through me. I start to search for the bar of soap, til I find the spice shampoo that Marc uses, I decide to sneak and use his shampoo, I could smell the spice fumes go through my was clothe into my nose. I rinse it against my body and make sure I got everywhere I even put some in my hair to make it smell good. I rinse that soapy shampoo from my whole body including my hair. For the last few minutes I let the hot water take over me and my whole body. I thought of the party and decided to get out of the shower and dry myself, as I dried myself, I hear a knock on the bathroom door and I yell who it is and a feminine alice answers "it's Megan, need to use the bathroom" I hear her sigh. I tell her to hold on as I got dressed, I hear her leave the the bathroom door. I look and the mirror than start to get my clothes on. I pulled on my pants than my shirt. I look myself in the mirror and think to myself"Tony, you are successful"

I leave out the bathroom into lee's room and check check the clock, then ask Lee's if I matched "yea, your fine" he says not paying any attention. It hit my mind that I had to sneak a way out without mom knowing that I was going to a party. "Lee can I climb out your window" I ask in a hurry. "Yea sure" he gets up and walks to his window, opens it and shows me the way out. I walk to his windo and put my left leg out the window, than my second foot. I jump down and hurry away from my house before my mom or dad looked out the window in the front...

I'm In front of the hosts wild party house, I look at it for a moment. The house was big from the outside, it had to be big from the inside so I walk into the house and see everyone from south dale junior high. "Was up T" I hear someone say. I just reply with a "was up". Than I hear a familiar dark voice, "ayeee Tony, my man" I turn around to see an old friend, Jack, from 3rd grade"aye, longtime no see" I fist bump him. Jack seemed high like he'd been drinking, he was sweating and his eyes were red. I looked wasted. "Lil T, wanna beer?" He says half knocked out. I've never drank in my life, I knew better than to drink. If my mom found out that I drinked, I'd be in a massive amount of trouble, and I'm pretty sure my parents, at least my mom would disown me s her son. I couldn't help but say "sure, why not".

I walk over to the kitchen with jack and he gives me a beer bottle, it was cold, I took a sip of the beer and let it burn down my throat, I feel myself get lifted. I didn't seem to care so I took a bigger sip of my beer and let more sourness go through my throat to my guts. I let my beer bottle get empty, than I take what I believe to be whiskey or tequila. I take a big sip of it and let myself feel lightheaded "aye, Jackey, I think I'm getting wasted" I say half drunk. I leave to find myself a seat and wall over on a couch. I felt hey head get heavy and my body starts to get a funny feeling. I'm only 13 and I'm at these wild party's.

I see a familiar face come towards me, its Milo, he and I have a beef. "Well well, aren't we wasted, HEY EVERYONE ITS TINY TONY!" He smirked and laughed as he looked at me. I dint know what to say so I just gave him a dirty look. "Looking like dat ain't gone take you no where brotha". He smirks again and his friends laugh as he does. The drug starts to ware off in my brain. I walk outside, with Milo behind me with insults. I start to feel angry and yell at him "if you don't get the hell away from me, I will freaking KILL YOU" I threaten him, "oh, the T mans mad, he gone kill me, hey yawl he gone kill me" he says acting scared. "Watcha gone do tiny? Huh?" He comes close to my face. I feel him take a swing at me but he misses, I do an undercut on his stomach, his eyes squeeze shut.

He gets up and takes a swing but this time bunches the side of my face, my ear rings and I feel my face start to numb, I feel everything go slow motion until I see a knife in the grass, I pick up the knife and stab it in Milo's stomach. I didn't know what I was doing but I was stabbing him multiple times in the stomach, no one was around to see me do this.

Before I could do anymore damage to him...Milo was already dead...


	4. Tonys thriller part 3 of 3

I watched as Milo layer motionless and dead on the floor, his eyes were open but he wasn't breathing, I felt my head start to spin, and stark to feel sick after what I had done. I was wide awake now from the whiskey and looked around to see if anyone had seen it. No one was outside but the party was still going. I fall to the floor to see if Milo was playing dead, in which I knew he wasn't. I saw his blood on the knife I was holding and some on my hand. I slowly got up and started to pick up Milo and drag him to the back yard. I find myself calling lee but decide instead to call, the only most two vulnerable twin siblings, Marc and Megan.

I called Marc first and he answered on the first ring. "Hello" he sounded as if he just woke up. "Marc can you and Megan come up here and don't ask why, just come, I need help with something" I didn't tell Marc what I had done, I wanted him to come and see for himself, "he and Megan would understand" I thought to myself confidently. I felt shaken for what I had done, but I hoped it will all be forgotten by tomorrow after we figure what to do with the body. I hear Marc sigh " alright Tony, I'll get Megan and be down their as soon as possible.

An hour later, Marc along with Megan show up questioned, they walked my way and saw the body "Tony, what the hell happened" began said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I let myself cry out and confess to both of them about what had happened at the party included how I got drunk and Milo insulted me, I even told the that we fought and I stabbed I'm multiple times. "Ohh, Tonyyy" Megan says almost sounding as if she's ganna cry to. He pulled tony into a hug. "Tony, what are were ganna do with the body" Marc asked. "That's why I brought the two of you up there, so we can figure this out" I told them panicking. Marc and I start to pick up the body, we carry it up Milo's body to an old house down two blocks from the party.

We make it to the house, the house seemed dead, it as in dead silence Ana's we entered, the house was full of webs and was pitch dark that we couldn't see anything. Look at what it looks to be the stairs to the basement. We walked down the steps with Marc and I holding Milo. The basement was even darker and I felt something run past my feet, I guessed it was a rat.

We carefully find a corner to put Milo down at. We knew we had to dismember the body once and for all before anyone knew where Milo was. I managed to find a chainsaw, but it made a lot of noise, so Megan went upstairs to find a knife that could cut up Milo's body. Marc and I just stood in the basement frozen, I could hear the freighting sounds in Marc's voice, "Tony, how could you come all this way, just to...oh why Tony, why...did you do this" Marc says feeling lost in his words. "I didn't know, I was drunk" and it was true, I had been drunk to even know what I had done, I didn't know I did it. All I could remember was when I Milo insulted me one last time, before he took a swing at me, but got me in the face. I felt myself black out and, when I fully awaken, I looked and saw a knife and blood in my hands and looked at dead Milo.

I hear footsteps, which brings me back to the reason why I'm in this basement. Megan appears in front of the stairs "got it" she was holding a large saw,(ones that don't make noise.) she kneeled down I front of the body and started cutting both his arms, she lifted the lose arm and Marc grabbed a garbage bag and held it open as Megan put the arm in, she grabbed the other arm and put it in another bag. "Eew I can't deal with a dead body, Marc, you do the cutting, I hold the bag" she quickly stood up in disgust and gave Marc the bloody saw. Marc quickly took the saw and kneeled down and started cutting off the legs as Megan held the bag open for Marc to put in the bodies of the victim. I felt guilty of the body now becoming dismembered. I watch as Marc finally got to the head and cut it off. Megan held the bag for him to burn the body. We get up and wipe off the sweat and each of us take a bag and carry out the body.

We walk to a random house and asked a elderly man, who looked to be eighty for a lighter. He gives us a lighter and we thank him and leave. We walk for what looks to be an hour and we find what looks to be the woods. We walk into the woods and drop the bag, Marc gives me the lighter and I flick it and watch as the fire appears blue. I watch as the fire dances on the tip of the lighter as I put it to the bag, where Milo's body is. I burn each bag and move back quickly just so I don't get burned. "What do we do now" Megan asks to Marc, "we leave and forget this happened we can't tell mom, dad, or Lee about this" he looked at the body one last time. I turned to look at he body one last time before leaving and following Marc and Megan home.

I realized today, what I did, was a terrible crime, since there was no telling what happened. I had to pretend it didn't happen so I decided to consider myself...a "Pretender"


	5. Megan's thriller part 1 of 3

This is a story of how Megan Clark became a pretender, Megan didn't only help Tony dismember the body, their was another thing that she did, you will find out as you read.

The next morning, I wake up with heavy eyes and look at my window. My mind immediately turns to last nights true nightmare.

(Flashback)

Tony, Marc and I were leaving the woods, we were covered with dirt, dried blood, and a terrible smell of fire burning. I knew why Tony had done what he done, Tony was drunk, he was lifted, he wasn't wide awake when he committed the crime. I thought of how we were going to get back in the house without anyone knowing. Why didn't he ask Lee to do this dirty job, it made me feel guilty for dismembering a random kids body. I knew their was no turning back, I knew we couldn't just forget about tonight of what we had done. When we get to our house, I check the time and we've been out for 3 hours. we decide to climb into Marc's window and hurry straight to the bathroom to clean ourselves. I look myself in the mirror and see I have a lot of blood on my shirt and arms. I take my washcloth and warm it under hot water and start cleaning off the dry blood from my skin. I had to throw away my clothes, mom would ask how I got blood on my clothes and question me some more. I looked to see that Tony and Marc were both terrified of what we had done to the body. "Guys, what about our clothes" I asked. "Just throw them away" Marc says cleaning his skin. I look to see a lot of blood on the floor..

(Flashback done)

I couldn't go back to what had happened last night, it was a true nightmare of a lifetime that I couldn't forget. I had to keep it a secret. I felt a heavy weight on my chest I got up from my bed and went to my mirror, I still had the bags under my eyes, what did I expect I did go to bed at 12 am, I couldn't sleep after what I had seen. I decide to wash up and go to the bathroom, I bump into lee on the way "morning Megan, you ok?" He asked giving me a suspicious look. "Yea I'm fine" " where have you been, I didn't see you in your room last night" I didn't want him to ask me that question, it made my mouth go dry, I couldn't think of a lie. "We were outside" I heard a voice out of nowhere I turned to see Marc behind me, he looked pale, he looked frightened, he was breathing hard. "Yea" was all I could say. Lee turned and walked downstairs. "Thanks for the lift" I told Marc, I felt relieved that he had come out just in time before I answered. "No problem sis," he said trying to smile". I knew Marc was as scared as I was, I didn't blame him, after all we technically didn't exactly kill the guy, it was Tony, but yet we dismembered the body.

I went I the bathroom and took a long lasting hot shower, letting all the extra dirt off of me, I sit myself in the tub and looked down and tried to forget about last night. After an hour I get out the shower and dry myself off and put on my purple shirt with purple caprese, i leave the bathroom and the cold hits onto my body sending shivers down my spine.

I sit a breakfast without saying a word, and so does Marc and Tony. I felt like crying to mom about what had happen but thought about the negatives of what would happen to me, and my brothers. I look at Marc and see him stare down without touching his food. I turned to Tony and he's trying to hurry and eat to get away from the table, he looked like a tom ticking bomb bout to explode into peaces. "Kids, are you alright" mom asks concerned. "Yea" Tony says quickly. I hurry and eat my French toast and drink the last of my orange juice, suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore but stuffed the food into my stomach. "I'm ganna go upstairs into my room" I tell my mom as I got up to leave the table, I go upstairs to my room. I look at myself in the mirror and see the reflection of the door open, "you ok Megan" Marc asked. "Marc what kind of question is that at this time, does it look like I'm ok?, I'm trying to face what I had done to an innocent life Marc, and don't you feel guilty?" I asked not meaning to sound harsh at him. " I know what your going through because I'm going the ought he same thing Megan, I could never forget what you, myself, and Tony has done. We could never forget what we did, but we'll try to bare with it, we need to get through this together" Marc said trying to sound confident. I knew he was right but there was nothing we could really do to change what we'd done. We destroyed his family, his parents are probably out trying to figure where he is. I should have just turned Tony in instead of allowing myself and Marc to help him to erase evidence. "Yes, your right, I'll try to stay confident, after all it'll be over by tomorrow" I say smiling weak. It thought to myself that it could be over tomorrow and who knows when, but I didn't expect it to be over so soon. I watch Tony come in my room frightened, I decide to comfort him "Tony, I'm sure this will all be over before school or tomorrow, I could be over soon" " but I'm the one who killed him, I killed him, I got lifted and killed, I committed the law, he called me so much names and I went off, I don't know why, why? " I watched as Tony began to cry into my arms. Marc came over and patted Tony on the back. I felt bad for Lil T, I didn't know what Tony was capable of, Tony would get into trouble, but I never expected him to commit a crime or murder anyone. Plus Tony wasn't the only one who killed, Marc and I had finished the guy of by cutting him up and dismembering of it.

I couldn't think of anything else to do, but to distract myself.


	6. Megan's thriller part 2 of 3

I leave my house without telling anyone where I was going, I borrowed some money from moms Wallet, I had promised to pay her back without her even knowing that i had her money. I find myself going to some random shopping spree. I felt guilt all over, what else could I do? With shopping on my hands, I needed to get away from the guilt I felt. I wait for the RTA to come to my stop. I never realized the RTA took so long. I was about to walk when the bus suddenly show up. I hurry and get on and go to the back seat. I sit down and pull out my phone and check what time it is, it said 10:30 am. Stare out the window allowing the sun to hit my eyes as I stared. I see the mll and pull the wire to let the driver know I was getting off

I walk into the mall, passing the security gaur des which make me paranoid. They nodded their heads as a gesture of greeting me and I nod my head at them. I look around at different stores as I go by and find my perfect store, "Forever 21" I beamed and walked quickly in there. i thought to myself that this store I'll take my mind of of my problems I'm going through now. I walk into forever 21 passing some purses and new cropped shorts that I've always wanted since my and I were here which was a year ago. I walked over to the shorts and take out two pairs in different sizes, I thought to myself that my body figure might have changed a slight bit. I look for a fitting room which I turned to see it right in front of me. I hurry in there and started trying on a 3, it was a perfect fit, than I change into a 4, but it was big around my waist, so I take the 3. I leave out the dressing room and take up some more shopping. Shopping made me have fun and I comforted me. I do a lot more shopping and go up to the cashier, I pay with moms money and get the change "need a bag" she's asked not even glaring at me. "Yea" I replied back. She gives me a bag and I leave the store without saying thank you. I find the food court and get myself chipotle, it's not only the best food but it's the best healthy food I'd ever eaten. I walk up to the waiter and tell him what I want and pay the money. I quickly eat my food from chipotle and quickly leave the mall.

I go wait at the bus stop when lady comes up and asks me about her son "excuse me miss, have you seen my son Milo?" That name hit me In the face, he was the kid Tony had ended last night, I began to feel a pit in my stomach as I said "no sorry" I looked away guilty. "Why had the lady brought it up again" I thought, now I realized that that lady that asked me was Milo's Mother...

The bus comes a little later than I expected, I hurry on the bus and hoped it made it to my stop quickly, I felt paranoid that the mother was following me, I turned to see that the mother wasn't anywhere to be around. So I walked to my house, only to see Marc at the door, "where you been" he asked half worried and half upset. "I was shopping" I told him, trying to sound casual. I immediately thought about Milo's death last night which makes me tell Marc what just happened before I came home earlier. "Marc, the lady asked me where Milo was, I think that was his mother" I told him half shaken. "Oh. My. God. What did you say?" He said widening his eyes "I said no" I told him. I thought of the only one thing in my mind about his mother, and that was,

"what if she found out he was dead?"


	7. Megan's thriller part 3 of 3

"Man, what if his mom gets close to evidence" Marc looked at me as he was frightened. "I don't know" I told him. "I know," I looked at Marc, he was pale and silent. "We get rid of her to" he looked at me as if he was joking. "Marc, your joking, aren't you?" I hoped he would just say he was kidding and go in the house and finish his project. "No Megan, we need to kill her before she suspects Tony did it" now I was scared, I knew Marc was right, but why would he, of all people want to kill a innocent parent of Milo?. I thought to myself that If I should jut do it. My conscious was telling me that I should kill the women. So I agreed with Marc, after all I've never said no to him before. finding myself not in control.

It's 5:00 pm, I'm in the shower taking a hot shower once again, I dry myself when I'm done and fix my hair, than I decide to wear my new outfit,to the second thriller I'm bout to do in my life. I wonder why suddenly Marc wanted to kill, I couldn't say no to Marc, I had to kill the women tonight before she found out that it was a kid. Marc and I wait until 5:30 to leave the house. Marc and I figure to steal mom and dad's car or the family car, I let Marc decide and he decided family car. As Marc waited outside, I waited inside waiting on the clock to say 5:30, right now it said 5:28. The sky seemed to get dark quickly. I hear the door open and hear my name, I walk to to see Marc trying to motion for me to get the keys. "It's time, get the keys" he whispered trying to whisper. I immediately get the keys and leave out the door to the passengers side. Marc decided he'll do the driving, after all he was a good driver for a 14 yr old. We sit for two more minutes in the car until he starts it up. He than turns the car on and we room out the driveway. I felt butterflies enter my stomach as he drove fast. We go to the big mansion, which was where Tony was last night, it also happened to be Milo's home. Marc gives me a gun and he has the other tools for after the murder. After preparing ourselves, we step out of the car slowly, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as I walked closer to the home. I decide to stay behind Marc as we walked up to the back yard. Marc opened the back door. "Door wasn't locked" I heard him mumble. The house was very dark when we walked in. I turned on a light to make sure no one was here. I honestly didn't feel like murdering another innocent victims mother too. Since their was no one here Marc and I decided to sit in the comfy living room until Milo's mother came home. Marc got up and passed around the loving room impatiently, til suddenly I hear a the front door open to reveal a 25 yr old looking women, she seemed angry. "What the hell is this?" She questioned angrily. "Your that girl I asked about my son earlier, aren't you?" She looked at me suspiciously. When I didn't respond, she kept talking "wait a second, maybe you and that guy killed my son, yes, YOU KILLED MY SON!" She yelled pointing at Marc and I, that was when I aimed a shot to her stomach. "AHHHH, WHAT THE HELL" she yelled kneeling down to hold her stomach. She tried to walk when Marc came behind her with a hammer and hit her head, taking a blow to her brain. "OMG! HELP ME SOMEONE, HELP!" She screened for her life, Marc pulled her back and told me to shoot at her. I shot her in her head, that was when she didn't make any noises, nor did she move. She layer there in her own blood and motionless. I turned to see Marc covered with the women's blood on his blue M shirt. He got up and walked towards me. "Megan...Megan...we had to" he was scared and I was to. "I know Marc...I know" I looked down feeling my tears fall out of my eyes. I felt Marc hug me "Megan...don't be scared...the lady was a threat...she was a relative of Milo" he mumbled on, I could feel him shaking on me, his hands clenched into my back. We let go and Marc asks once "what should we do with the body" "we take her to the woods" I tell him. We carry the body to the red truck, we throw her in there and get into the front seats. We drive off leaving the blood and evidence by mistake in the living room. We go into the woods we went into before when we burned Milo. Instead of burning Milo's mother, we throw her in the dirty lake. We quickly leave for home.

We make it home just in time for dinner. I suddenly wasn't hungry, neither was Marc so we go up into Marc's room and change from our dirty, bloody clothes and relax ourselves. I felt guilty, "Marc, we forgot to clean the blood off of mom and dads car. Since I realized that. I wondered if we were going to get away with murder this Time...

I had to consider myself, Megan Clark, a pretender...


	8. Marc's thriller part 1 of 3

Megan had brought the evidence in moms car to my mind. I thought that if we didn't clean evidence tonight, their we'll be no explanation, they would think we, Marc and Megan, killed someone. We had to get it cleaned or hoped that mom and dad didn't have to go anywhere. I looked out the window at the car and didn't look off the car. "Marc, what will we do now...if we get caught?" She had to ask that question? I thought to myself. "I don't know Megan, we need to worry about the presents, not the future" that was all I could tell her. I felt bad, I wanted to tell her that we would get away, but with two lives gone in two days...we weren't getting away. "At least it's not 20 or a million" I thought trying to crack a laugh at Megan. "Yea, at least that's true" she cracked a smile at me. We sat on my bed in awkward silence when I heard whimpering, I turned to see that I was Megan, she buried her face into her hands, I knew she was crying so I held one of her hands into mine. "Megan...just...take a easy..ok?" "Marc, I can't...i can't take an easy...I'm to scared" I pull her into my hug and let her tears go through my shirt onto my skin. I looked at her again and comforted her. Before I knew it, Megan and I were drifting to sleep.

I woke up and look at the time, it's 5 am, I knew no one was up at this time,so I shake and tap on Megan to wake her just so I can clean the evidence in the backseat of the red truck. I hear her moan as she wakes up. "Marc, what we doing?" She rubs her eyes and looks at me. "We need to clean off the evidence in the truck" I knew that this was a good time to clean off the blood before everyone woke up. I got up and threw on some clothes and same with Megan. We sneaked downstairs and took the cleaning stuff from the kitchen under the sink. "This i going to require bleach" I thought to myself. I found the bleach all the way in the back, while Megan was getting some cleaning materials. I saw her come back with a sponge, scrubber, cleaning brush, and some air freshener. We walk out of the house on our way to the truck.

I stare at our family car and forget that we needed to clean the evidence inside quick. "Alright, let's do this"'I told her opening the car door. We goto the back seat and seat, I put on some gloves and take the soap from Megan and started scrubbing the seat. The blood wasn't coming off the seat instead, it was smearing all over the comforting seat. I got up so Megan can bleach the seats, she pours a little bit of bleach onto the seat and starts scrubbing to see if it would come off. "It's getting lighter" she looked up then continued scrubbing. When she was done, she moved so I could take a look at the seat. I noticed that it was lighter. Than the other seats, so I poured bleach on every seat and looked as it turned lighter. I laid back in relief, and watched as Megan laid my me relaxing. I almost fall asleep when I hear the front of the house door open, I look up to see Lee by the door. We hurry and get out of the car trying not to look at him. "Hey, what are you guy doing out there" hey yelled in suspicion. "Um..we were..up. Cleaning the car, we didn't want it to um-" "smell bad" Megan said finishing my sentence. "Oh, we'll breakfast is ready". Lee said leaving the door. "Thanks for the lift" I said to Megan in relief. We walked Inside trying to forget last night, once again. We head in the kitchen and sat to eat our oatmeal with some milk.

I signaled Megan upstairs when we were done eating.

(Upstairs)

"I forgot to spray air freshener in the car, now it's ganna smell like bleach" she panicked, "Megan, that's why I called you up their, we need to climb out of a window and one of us spray the car, look, I'll do the spraying while you watch from the window" "what would we do after?" Megan asked again. "That I climb back up than you pull me back in, and make sure tony, or lee come into this room" I explained to her. I take the air freshener from my desk and start climbing out the window and watched as Megan stood their waiting. "Dude be careful" Megan yelled out to me, "shhhhh" I put a finger over my mouth telling her to shush. I'm off the house brick and run to the car and open it quietly and spray around the car, I made sure I didn't miss a spot, I left the car and started climbing back to the window when I saw a random person staring at me like I was crazy. "Hehe, hi?" I say to him. He walked away question looked. I continue climbing and see Megan reach her hand out and take be by my arm and pulls me inside. I tried to catch my breath as I got up. "We did it" was all I could tell her.


	9. Marc's thriller part 2 of 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px;  
font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"span style="font-size:  
18pt;"I sit in my bed reading a book about ancient science history. I was In love with reading. No one knew how much I read to take my mind off of something. I read about newtons laws and how they are used today. Newtons laws were named after a guy name newton. I continued reading when the door open, it revealed Tony, "Marc, I think you better turn the tv on to the news" Tony said cautiously. I get a pit in my stomach,"ok, thanks" he immediately leaves my room and I turn the tv to the news. It reveal a picture of Milo's mom, our victim. The screen than appeared a mid 30s women with a microphone, "Mina Santos body was found this morning, at the south dale woods. Her body could lead us to her sons,  
Milo Santos's body. Mina was murdered the day after her son he been missing" the explanation made me feel sick to my stomach, I listen to some more news "if you have any questions of where her son is, or if you know a suspect, call us at 800-214-0098, call now."  
Her face leaves the screen, leaving me horrified, it wasn't like I could just tell them that it was me, Megan, and Tony, nor tell anyone that "hey, Milo santos is dead, and Tony killed him and we dismembered the body" it would all lead to our arrests and deaths. /span/p 


	10. Marc's thriller part 3 of 3

We stared at the body and began to mess everything up to make it look like a robbery gone wrong. We gather our belongings and ran out the house. I couldn't breath and tried to gain my balance. I see Tony and Megan ahead of me. I than realized that I was covered in blood again. We stopped at the corner of the Santos Street and I allowed terms to roll out of my eyes. I tried to catch my breath as we stood there. I watch as Tony and Megan began to also cry. We than continue walking and make it to the bus stop to see the bus pull right up.

It opens revealing the same guy "what are you kids really up to?" He asked noticing we looked, Reckless. "Oh we're..just going home" I tried not to show him that I'd been crying. "Yea alright" he said turning ahead. We went to find our seats. We sat there in dead silence realizing we were the only people on the bus. We began to stand and pull the cord to let the bus stop us I front of our street. The door opened allowing the wind to powerfully hit us.

We got off and the bus stood there as we Walked down our street to our home. We make it to our door and open to see that I wasn't locked. We try to keep quiet to make sure Lee didn't hear us come in. "Where were you guys, and why so dirty?" We turned to see Lee in the living room on the big chair. He looked scary as he stared at us waiting for an answer. "So" he said getting impatient. We couldn't tell lee where we were at so we just said "we were taking a walk, in the park" I said, knowing Lee wasn't letting us get away that fast. "Oh that's weird, I thought you were at a house called Santos. My stomach dropped when he said that. "Um...we'll..you were just...hearing things" I gestured him, and immediately walked upstairs without looking back, Tony and Megan followed as I walked up the stairs. I go into my room and change into my pajamas. I needed to change my clothes and get right to bed. I changed my clothes and drifted to sleep.

(Dream)

Megan and I walked down the sidewalk with Tony behind us. We were chatting about random stuff, when a older version of Milo appeared. "What have you all done to Milo, my son?" He said tears growing in his eyes. "I..I..I" was all I could say. "YOU KILLED MY SON AND MY WIFE" he was now yelling as tears ran down his eyes. "Why did you do it" you took my family away from me" he stood there frozen. I let tears fall from my eyes as I stared at him. I looked to see Megan and Tony frightened and crying as they looked the same direction..

(End of dream)

I wake up feeling heavy in my eyes. I realize that it was only a nightmare. Who was that guy who was Milo Santos father. I get up from my bed and started walking to the bathroom. I use the bathroom and wash my face. I than walk downstairs to get breakfast and go outside for fresh air.

Their was no way out of what I had done but we had to pretend to act as if it's another day.

I intended for myself to be called a pretender.


	11. Confess or no confess

Tonys Pov:

I was playing video games when a doorbell ranged. I got up and opened the door and appeared to be a detective. " " I managed to say. "We need to speak to you, it's about the Santos case" I get nervous and let the detectives in. He comes in and sits on the couch. But than he asked me "do you know Milo Santos "he asked" I couldn't think of an answer to say so I said "yea". "Well, Milo is missing, he'd been missing since Friday at 5:00 and we haven't found him but we found his shoe" he explained. I knew exactly what had happened to him, he was dead and I didn't want to tell him just yet. I looked at him and said "I'm sorry but, I haven't seen him" "if you have any questions, please tell us, oh and, mrs Santos, Milo's mother was announced dead two nights ago and her neighbor found dead this morning" all this overloaded my brain. The detective finally got up and left out, I immediately run upstairs to Marc.

"Marc, the detective came and asked me questions about the Santos and their neighbors. I started to panic. "Tony what did you say?" He asked. "I told them that I knew Milo, but that I haven't seen him" I told Marc trying to keep my breath.

Marc's Pov:

After Tony told me the detectives came made me think that the detectives may com back to question me or Megan or better yet question all three of us individually. I knew we had to do something about that. I had to tel Megan right away.

I tell Megan what Tony told me and Megan's eyes widen. "Omg Marc, we need to find away to get away with murder, we had to hide the evidence" Megan starts passing around in her room. Later at 12 the detectives come again but this time all three of us are present. We all sit at the three steed couch with me nod Tony on the ends and Megan in the middle. " I'm sorry I keep coming to your residence but, a whiteness told me that they saw some familiar faces at the Santos residence last night and the night before" he had said. I started to shake and layer my head into my hands. "I suggest you start explaining and tell me what you know of the Santos deaths and their neighbor mrs franchisee". That was the final string before Megan broke into tears and started telling from the beginning...


	12. The pretenders cry out

Megan's Pov:

I finally cried out in tears and told them from beginning to end. I told them about what happened to Milo after the party. "After the party,...Tony had called me and asked for Marc and I to come to the Santos home in the back yard...when I got there...Santos was already dead...Tony was holding the knife and as we got there...than he cried and...Marc and I decided to dismember the body". Bringing the image to my head made me want to cry even more. I looked to see Marc had no reaction, but he was crying, not because he was mad at me, because he was guilty. "Than we went to a deserted home and Marc and I dismembered of the body and put it in the woods. The detective just stood there frozen and realized what we had done.

Marc's Pov:

I couldn't blame Megan for confessing, she felt guiltiest than the rest of us did. I knew at some point that one of us was going to spill the dirty secret. But I didn't expect it to be Megan. Megan than stopped talking and started to sob into my arm so I had to finish the talking, I talked about the murder of Mina Santos, Milo's mother. "Megan and I went into the Santos home to get rid of her because I knew...that she had...been trying to find out..who had killed Milo Santos". I started to cry thinking about Milo's mother innocent figure and face. I could feel the guilt come out of me as fast as a speedy racer. Than Tony finally explained what happened to Santos's friendly neighbor, franchisee.

Tonys Pov:

Than yesterday, we went over to the Santos's home again to try to get rid of evidence...but we couldn't because...their neighbor came over...that's when she found the blood on the walls...we had to get rid of her so...Marc went to get a knife and kept jabbing her until she didn't move...than I dropped the VCR onto her head so she was dead..." I was scared out of my mind. I felt everything fall into a relief until the detectives got up and walked over to us. "All three of you stand up and put you hands behind my back" we did what was told and I felt handcuffs on our backs. We walked to the door and left out and finally got what was coming.


	13. 3 months later

Lee's Pov:

Marc, Megan, and Tony were In their detention jail cells, the outfits were green. The guard came and took them out of their cells and brought them to the

This room. When they went in there they didn't expect to see me but there was someone else with me to! It was Milo's father . "Marc, Megan, Tony, I am very very disgusted with what you did, I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to ever look at you the same way again" the three cried as I spoke. " oh, lee I didn't mean to kill anyone, none of us did" Megan cried out into her hands. "I pull three of my siblings into a hug. "I know you didn't...I...know" I began to cry. "What you all did was wrong, but I forgive you for my son and wife's death" mr Santos told the three of them patting Tony on the back. "By the way, I'm ken, ken Santos, Milo's father and Mina's husband" he shook each of their hands. "And all three of you are getting released today" Santos told my siblings, Tony couldn't help but to laugh and smile, "thank you, mr Santos, I appreciate that a lot" Tony had managed to say with a big grin. "Yea thanks" Marc said smiling. Megan just stood there smiling, than she began to cry again. "Marc, I know you may be mad, but...I had to tell. I didn't mean to get us three in trouble" Megan began to sob once again, I see Marc come over to Megan and began to hug her tight"Megan, I'm not made at you, not even a bit, you did what you did and that was the right thing to do" he said pulling his twin Megan into a hug once more. I couldn't help but to smile for reuniting with my three younger siblings.

Authors Pov:

This is my longest fan-fiction. It took me since Wednesday to do this fan-fiction, that's how good I wanted it to be. Hope you liked it.


End file.
